<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savage by Sakuragane_San</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564737">Savage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San'>Sakuragane_San</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry D&amp;D-athon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A paragraph of Harry's musings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry D&amp;D-athon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was some kind of savagery in the way the Dark Lord conducted himself. Savage, yet with a regal air to his every action. After being held captive for a month, Harry had begrudgingly started to think of the Dark Lord as a person with insanely high standards, and not just as the boogeyman in children’s stories. But cruel, perfect, savage, proud, and slightly unhinged, he still was. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>